This invention relates to an edge joining fixture and more particularly to an edge joining fixture which enables the user to accurately locate dowel holes in the edges of two or more boards, of any width or length, that are to be glued edge-to-edge. Wood dowels, or dowels of any material may be inserted into the dowel holes.
During woodworking operations, it is some times necessary to glue the edges of two or more boards together to create a larger surface. Woodworkers frequently drill dowel holes in the edges of the boards and then insert dowels into the dowel holes to reinforce the glued joint holding the boards together. A problem associated with such a procedure is the precise location of the dowel holes so that the ends of the boards and the surfaces of the boards will be accurately aligned once the boards have been assembled in the edge-to-edge relationship.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an edge joining fixture.
A further object of the invention is to provide an edge joining fixture which provides a means for accurately aligning the faces of a plurality of boards so that only a minimum amount of material must be removed from the face of the boards to provide a smooth and uninterrupted surface thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide an edge joining fixture which enables a user to accurately locate holes in the edges of two or more boards, of any width or length, that are to be glued edge-to-edge.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an edge joining fixture which is convenient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an edge joining fixture which is relatively inexpensive and which may be used in conjunction with other tools normally owned by the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an edge joining fixture which may also be used to create miter joints.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an edge joining fixture which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.